Can Tony be Gay?
by DinozzoFan
Summary: 9. Tony has to go under cover to seduce a marine family kidnapper. only one catch the kidnapper is gay! So Tony has to seduce him! Can Tony do it!
1. Chapter 1

Plot: Tony has to under cover to seduce a marine family kidnapper only one catch the kidnapper is gay! So Tony has to seduce him! Can Tony do it!

Spoilers: none (everybody is alive)

Disclaimer: Don't own them

They had been working the same case for a full week, a marine serial kidnapper. They finally had a led.

They all stood in front of the big screen while Gibbs gave them the 441.

"Okay, our guy Mario Souvlaki, has a few mister miner charges against him" Gibbs told the gang.

"Now I need somebody to go undercover to watch him at night clubs where I believe he openly brags about the men, women and children he has snatched from marines families. We have 7 people missing, I want to find them alive" Gibbs stated.

Tony was the first to volunteer of course.

Then Kate speaks up "I think it would be better if I went, so I could seduce him and get information out off him!" Gibbs smiled to himself.

While Gibbs was thinking, Kate and Tony were arguing about who should go under cover clubbing.

"Gibbs, come on hurry up and chose!"

"Tony, you get to go under cover"

"Yes! I'll just go hame and get changed…" Tony stopped talking when he saw Gibbs smiling.

Gibbs simply said, "I think Tony, that you and Kate might need to go shopping for your outfit because Mario is gay, you're going to a gay club."

At this McGee and Kate exploded with laughter. While Tony looked as if a bomb was about to drop on his head.

"Umm Boss, don't you think McGee should take this one?" Tony whispered.

"No I think you can do it with all that Italian charm we keep hearing about" Gibbs replied. At this McGee and Kate laughed even harder.

"Now you two" Gibbs points to Tony and Kate "need to go shopping."

"With pleasure" replied Kate.

OMG poor Tony. Can Tony pull it off?


	2. Chapter 2

Plot: Tony has to under cover to seduce a marine family kidnapper only one catch the kidnapper is gay! So Tony has to seduce him! Can Tony do it!

Spoilers: none (everybody is alive)

Disclaimer: Don't own them

By eight Tony was dressed and was in the van waiting for Probie to finish attaching the microphones and camera.

"Okay I'm done, here is your ear piece and don't forget to have fun." McGee said the last bit in a mocking voice.

Tony got out of the van an entered the club past a huge bouncer.

Tony did a lap of the club, looking for Mario (also trying not to notice all the males kissing each other). He found Mario sitting with two women at the bar; Tony took a seat next to one of the women (she was very hot).

The women sitting next to him turned to him and asked him "your first timer are you," with her pretty smile. All Tony could do was nod.

She continued "I'm Amy and this is my girl friend Samantha," she nodded towards the brunette next to her, who smiled at him in a friendly way.

Then Tony heard Gibbs in his ear telling him "ask who Mario is."

Tony asked Amy "and who is your… handsome friend," Tony struggled to make himself smile.

Amy turned to Mario "hey Mario I found a friend for you." Mario turned from his conversation with Samantha, when he saw Tony a huge smile turned up on his face.

"Hi I'm Mario,"

"Hey I'm Timothy McGee," replied Tony with a smile, he wondered if Tim was in the van listening.

After a few drinks they started talking about how bad the government is.

When Mario finished talking about taxes he leaned in to kiss Tony,

Tony leaned back avoiding Mario's lips and then made a casual comment about the 'Navy troops in Iraq'. Mario looked at him funny. Tony tried to look casual, but Mario could tell Tony was not into Guys.

"Who do you work for Tim, if that is even your real name" Mario asked him as he put his right hand in his pocket. Tony secretly wishing he had brought his gun (didn't bring it as it might have blown his).

"I work at a primary school, I'm a teacher!" Tony said in an almost convincing voice. In his ear he heard Gibbs "stall him we're on our way." But it was going to be too late as Mario had already drawn a gun. Tony had previously read on Mario's background report, that Mario went to the shooting range five times a week and was an excellent shot. Also it is hard to miss if you are only two feet away. If he died he would never be able to tell Kate how he feels, he silently swore to himself that if he lived (which was very unlikely) that he would tell her that he likes her in a more then friends way.

As if in slow motion he heard Mario pull the trigger he heard the gun fire…

OMG

I promise Gibbs and the team won't get there for another minute. After all the shots are fired.


	3. Chapter 3

Plot: Tony has to under cover to seduce a marine family kidnapper only one catch the kidnapper is gay! So Tony has to seduce him! Can Tony do it!

Spoilers: none (everybody is alive)

Disclaimer: Don't own them

As if in slow motion he heard Mario pull the trigger he heard the gun fire…

…

He felt severe pain in his shoulder…

He kept his eyes closed but it wasn't because he was dead.

He felt liquid on him face.

He was covered in blood.

He opened his eyes and wiped away the blood.

He saw Kate and Gibbs running towards him guns drawn. Kate was crying, her tears were falling over her beautiful face.

Gibbs stopped running headed towards Amy and Samantha who were holding guns and FBI badges.

Gibbs then ran towards the door with the women shouting over his shoulder "Kate look after Tony I'm going to find out missing people!"

Kate walked up to him she was now smiling and crying of happiness. She wiped her tears on the sleeve of her white top.

"Look what happens when I leave you alone you go and get yourself shot." She said bending over to look at his shoulder (he is still sitting on the chair).

She looked up from his shoulder to tell him she was going to cover up his wound then drive him to the nearest hospital, but before she could open her mouth Tony kissed her. He stopped kissing her but pulled her in closer with his good arm.

"Do you want to go have dinner with me, Kate?" Tony asked with a smile on his face.

"Tony, I would love too," she said with a gorgeous smile on her face.

Every body in the club had long since gone. Apart from Kate, Tony and dead Mario there was only a couple FBI agents (who just arrived) and a barmaid or two.

Kate sneezed and bumped into barmaid carrying some glasses of water; they spilt all down the front of her top, which made it go slightly transparent.

Tony laughed while saying "do you know what this reminds my of Kate, you know the wet shirt contest."

Kate elbowed him in the ribs.

"Hey nurse Katie, I just got shot you should be treating me not elbowing me," Tony told Kate with a charming smile.

"Come on lets go get this arm of yours looked at" Kate told him as she turned and headed for the door.

"As long as it's quick, I still want to take you out for dinner" he said as he got up and followed her.

Hope you liked it. Should I do another chapter. I don't think so. What do you think.


End file.
